


Yours or Mine?

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Books, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Leonard Snart is Alive, M/M, but in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Mick finds Nate reading during their "time" off of work.





	Yours or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> To b fair most of the stuff about Nate's life I plucked from my own and my friends experiences. Enjoy!

4 leaf clovers, northern lights, albino snakes, all of those are rare, but none as rare as a free day on the Waverider. The whole crew rejoiced when they came. They happened when they were inbetween missions and Sara thought it was a good time to take a mini vacation, time wasn't going anywhere. Nate was ecstatic, he didnt get free time often enough. He hadn't read a book for fun in months. So, he grabbed some fiction from the library and sat down with a cup of warm apple cider on the couch. Plenty had taken their time to sleep so any sort of noise was minimal at best. Mostly just what sounded like Ray tinkering or maybe Sara throwing knives. Whatever it was it didn't bother him in the slightest.

  The light from the lamp gave the library a homey vibe, keeping it light enough that he would need glasses but not too much as to blind him. The pages of his book were soft, loved by many a reader, or one devoted one. It made him happy to see used books, they had been held by so many before him. New books were wonderful too, for their journey had just begun. He may be a giant steel man but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be making  time for reading. 

He heard a sound coming down the hallway, probably Mick judging by how loud his steps were. He didn't look up but he saw Mick out of the corner of his eye. He walked right over to him and sat on the couch at the other arm. He popped open his beer and leaned back, crossing his legs. 

"What are you reading?" Mick swirled his beer in one hand, turning his head to look at Nate's face almost buried in his child's book. 

"Carlota, by Scott O'Dell" he lifts up the cover to show Mick the horse and girl on the cover. 

"I believe you, no need to show me"

"It is a story about a girl who was raised to replace her brother in old Spanish California. There is this part where she has to hold her breath underwater for minutes on end to find gold at the bottom. It was an old read from school so I thought I would read it for the nostalgia..." Nate trailed off, looking at the cover.

"Well? How's the trip down memory lane?" 

Nate took a deep breath and put his book down on the arm of the couch. 

"Reminds me of my family... My aunt was named Carlota and she was so happy when I read that book and thought of her. I sent her my copy when I was done reading it. She told me she read it over and over. " He smiled, looking down at the book. "So why are you here Mick? I don't suppose you just came to talk.  
Unless you did which is totally cool with me."

Mick shrugged. "Ray told me where you were. Thought you might be doing something interesting. " He took a sip of his beer. "I woulda brought you something but" he gestured to Nate's drink "Gideon informed me against it" 

"Well it's the thought that counts, right?" Nate smiled and picked up his book to keep reading.

They sat in silence for a little bit, with the sound only of them drinking every so often. But Mick couldn't help stealing glances at the historian. And Nate was so engrossed in his book that he didnt seem to notice it when Mick caught himself staring a few times. It wasnt his fault! Nate was just beautiful. His hair was perfectly mussed, it took every ounce of his being to stop himself from him obsessively running his own hands through it. He had dark eyes that were hardly visible in the light, scanning over the pages quicker then the flash. Well that was an exaggeration but the guy could read. Sometimes Mick wishes he could create a book that Nate would read like that. His jawline was strong but was soft on the edges. His beauty mark was like a cherry on a sundae, he wished he could just lean over and see if it was really there or if his mind was playing tricks on him and it was really just a piece of chocolate. God he was head over heels. What would Snart say if he saw him right now. Unlikely seeing as how he was also infatuated with a certain puppy boy.

Palmer had been a little preoccupied when Mick had asked where Nate was, so he walked much more then he had to to find him, at least he wasn't as bad as Snart. He was basically waiting on Ray, being sickeningly sweet by his standards. But Ray is thickheaded, so Mick has a bet with Sara for either Snart being painfully blunt or Ray finally figuring it out. Sara had no faith in Ray and honestly he didn't either but it seems almost now that Ray might actually win. He was almost starting to catch on. 

"-ick? Mick?" Nate snapped his fingers in front of Mick's eyes.

"Hmm?" Mick's eyes came into focus on a very worried, and very close, Nate Heywood.

"You spaced out and kinda freaked me out man. Are you alright?" Nate has leaned forward, his hand resting on his shoulder, only concerned by how Mick is feeling.

That was just how Nate Heywood was, he wasn't really scared of Mick. It was refreshing. The others had seen him as Chronos, or even just as a criminal. Nate had seen his betrayal right in front of him but healed to the point of trusting him again. It was a sweet feeling, knowing that Nate saw the best in him, even when it seemed like it wasn't there, like he had told Amaya. Even when it seemed like hope was lost, Nate seemed hopeful.

"Yeah I'm good, Pretty" Mick grumbled out. 

He couldn't help but notice the smile Nate got from the nickname. He watched him in wonder as Nate ducked his gaze reflexively. God he was really beautiful. And he could feel his breath on his skin. Oh. Wow he was close. And staring at his lips. 

"Ah fuck it." Mick murmered and put his beer down on the end table.

"Sorry wh-" Nate was cut off by Mick's lips against his own.

  It was warm, a burning sensation that filled his body like lava rolling down the side of a volcano. Honestly, Fire metaphors now? But they were the only way to describe the heat coursing through him. Nate froze for merely a second, but Mick started to pull back. Mick wasn't an idiot, if his advances were received badly, he would probably get the worst of it. A steel fist isnt exactly equal to his flesh body. Plus, he may be a criminal but he knows "No means No".

Nate didn't let him pull back though. When Mick pulled back, Nate leaned forward, putting his hands on Mick's chest, pushing him down against the arm of the couch. His eyelids had closed and he moved his tounge and lips in sync with Mick's. They weren't highschoolers,  they knew what they were doing. This wasn't their first rodeo. Nate felt Mick shove his hands into Nates hair, pulling soft enough so as not to pull hair out, but hard enough to elicit a small gaspy moan from Nate.

They broke apart, Micks face wide but intrigued. He looked up at Nate laying on his body

"So?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Nate folded his arms and leaned them on Mick's torso. "I could definitely get used to something like that." He said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you can handle me, Pretty?" Mick smiled, resting his hands on Nate's waist. 

"I think I can manage," Nate winked. "But I think we should probably move." 

Mick nodded. "So... your room or mine?"

××××


End file.
